Gabriela Dawson
|Last = |Appearances = 47 episodes (see below) |Actor = Monica Raymund}} Gabriela Dawson is a canadiate on Truck '81, a former paramedic in Ambulance 61 and one of the main characters of Chicago Fire. Biography Relationships She has a close friendship with her co-worker Leslie Shay. The two have been seen together often and are one another's support both on and off the job. Gabriela often shares what has been deemed 'eye-sex' with Shay and there has been speculation about their feelings for one another. They have aquired the ship name 'Shawson' which is a mash-up of their surnames. This relationship takes a turn in the second season after a traumatic case sends Shay into a self-destructive phase in which she pursues a party-hard woman that she met at a party. Shay stops communicating with Gabriela, and even goes so far as to transfer out of District 51. Dawson has an HUGE crush on Matthew Casey. This relationship comes to a semi-climax at her family Christmas party, to which Dawson brings Casey as a 'casual' date. He appears to have shown interest in her only tomakee out with her when she goes to kiss him. She shares a hate of cooking with Peter Mills. The two's relationship slowly declines and Mills appears to develop a hatred on her. The pair share a home cooked meal, supposedly as friends, but it turns into something more. In the 'morning after' scene, Mills says that he won't tell any of their colleagues, because what happened was between them only. They appear to continute the secret relationship, as Gabriela comes to like Mills more and more. Then Gabriela decides it is best if the two come out as a couple. After remaining with Mills for most of the remainder of season 1, Gabriela has yet to forget her feelings for Casey. Mills notices these persistent feelings and confronts Gabriela, asking her to deny her feelings for Casey. She admits that she cannot do this: it would be a lie. In Season 2, Mills moves on, and Gabriela temporarily dates an undercover cop, though her relationship with Casey continues to grow. She helps him take care of a couple of children left in his charge, and their friendship grows more. This friendship blazes into a full-on romance by the end of the episode Rhymes With Shout. The ship name for Casey and Dawson is Dawsey. In Real Never Waits Casey proposed to Gabriela, but before she can answer out loud, the alarm sounds. Season 1 Dawson saves a young girl in a possibly dangerous procedure. Though the procedure succeeds in saving the girl's life, Gabriela gets into legal trouble concerning her level of training and her ability to have performed that procedure safely. A known hot-head, her temper get the best of her and nearly costs her her job. Dawson has a "Wall of Fame" in her kitchen which is seen in the episode It Ain't Easy. This wall features pictures of Mills and her nieces and nephews. Casey seems to be jealous of the picture of Peter so proposes that the two take a picture to put up on the wall of fame. Casey takes his phone out and snaps a shot and the two share a moment soon after the photograph is taken. Dawson is AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gabriela is in a serious accident in the rear of her ambulance with her partner Leslie Shay. The two are injured, but Shay much more severely so. Dawson is distraught and worries for her as she is admitted to hospital while still unconscious. She later visits Shay in the hospital and the two have a short but sweet conversation before being interrupted by Kelly Severide . Memorable Quotes *"If saving a girl's life is a crime, then the wrong damn people are making the rules around here." *"5 min break" (some Guy)"I need you to remember what happen to the best of your ability" (Dawson)"Like what that if I kicked a belligerent jack ass with one foot or two" (Dawson)"I'm sleeping with Mills" (Shay)"I knew it, you skank you kept it from me this whole time" (Dawson)"We agreed to keep it cool at work" (Dawson)''"Bitch please"'' Trivia Appearances Image Gallery daw_1.JPG daw_2.JPG daw_3.JPG daw_4.JPG daw_5.JPG Category:Characters Category:Main Characters